


Foreign Delight

by Demon_Queen1



Category: Video Blogging RPF, felix kjellberg - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mugging, NOTHING IS GRAPHIC, Tagging is hard bro, hospital stays, its only implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Queen1/pseuds/Demon_Queen1
Summary: Felix Kjellberg is on his way home from a bar when he gets mugged. Sean McLoughlin gets a hospital call. Can Sean piece his friend back together?It’s good I promise.





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Adopted from weaponsarewords on Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Only the first chapter is from their story, but it’s edited and tweaked to fit my plot line.

Felix Kjellberg strolled down an unlit street; he'd gone for a quick drink to see a friend in the local pub, as the British call it, and was now on his way home. It was still pretty early, only ten o'clock but the Swede had decided to leave the bar early. A group of strange men had been leering at him whilst he was in the bar and they had made him feel horribly uncomfortable. 

He pulled out his phone before jamming his headphones into his ears. He subconsciously began to sing along to the song in Swedish, nodding his head to tune. Something just as small as that made him forget how dark and scary the night was. "Aw how cute,” a voice came over his headphones, too close to where he stood.

He turned the next corner as he did a little spin and let out a squeak of surprise.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing out at night, all alone?" The voice's owner came into Felix's view. He was huge! Felix was fairly small as men go, but this guy must have been twice the size of a normal man.

Felix took a step back and glanced up at the man. "Um, excuse me." He began to step around the hulking man.

"Hey come on now foreigner, no need to be rude," The man said, grabbing a hold of Felix's wrist and pulling him against him. "After all, I'm just being friendly."

"Get off me!" Felix snapped, yanking his wrist away and cradling it like he'd been wounded.

"Now, that's not nice." The man growled. Felix didn't want to hang around and started towards home again, walking quickly in the opposite direction of the man. 

"Oi come back here pretty boy! I ain't finished with you!" The man shouted, chasing after the blonde. Felix broke into a sprint but the man was quicker and grabbed him around the waist, yanking him against his body. The force of being grabbed jarred him hard, knocking the breath from his lungs. Felix began to kick up to wriggle out of his grasp but the man didn’t budge, his arms being the size of bowling balls. . 

"Get the fuck off me you bastard!" Felix screamed, thrashing in the man's grip and yelling obscenities. He needed to create a scene quickly or this may be the last time he ever did… well anything. 

"Shut up." The man hissed, placing a hand over Felix's mouth to stop him alerting anyone although muffled shouts still escaped. "I'll teach you to try and run away from me."

The hand left Felix's mouth but quickly returned holding a sweet smelling rag. He pressed it against the Swede's mouth and nose, forcing him to breathe it in as he struggled desperately. Eventually though, Felix lost the fight and went limp in the man's arms, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is this Mr. Sean McLoughlin?” 

“Umm, yes. Who is this?”

“This is Brighton Hospital, a young man named Felix Kjellberg was brought in and you were the first on his emergency contacts”.

“Felix? Why is he in the hospital? Is he alright?”

“I cannot discuss this with you over the phone”.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean ran a hand over his face, he was tired. After the alarming hospital call he had spent the next few hours cancelling any meetings and plans as he booked an immediate flight to Brighton. The Irishman was worried sick, he rocked back and forth in his seat as he waited for the plane to land and clear so he could board. It never took this long. His stomach hurt and he felt so nauseous. 

What could Felix possibly gotten himself into? They had just spoken. Sean could barely comprehend it, barely entertain the idea that Felix wasn’t going to make it. That he was in terrible agony and lying in a hospital bed alone, possibly on the verge of death. He shakes his head, drawing himself away from that train of thought. 

…

Sean steps into the muggy night air, peeling off his jumper. It’s early morning by the time he flags down a cab. “The hospital?” The cabbie asks, an older man with a dad vibe. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure”, he rubs his puffy, heavy eyes. He wanted to tell this to someone, so why not a man he was never going to see again? “I just flew all the way from Ireland after getting a call from the hospital here saying my best friend was in the hospital and I was in his emergency contacts”.

“Well, i wish you luck, son. Take good care of yourself”, he says solemnly, eyes crinkling as he looks at Sean in the rear view mirror. Sean steps onto the sidewalk after thanking the man and hastily paying him. 

“Hello?” The receptionist looked up at him with a kind smile. 

“Hi”, he says, slightly out of breath as he gets up to her desk. “I’m here to see Felix Kjellberg”. He had never done this before and frowned at the slight wince in his voice.

“Oh”, she frowns. “You’ll have to come back later. Visiting hours aren’t until 10-“

“No, no, no! Please, I just flew all the way from Ireland to see him. I’ve been worried out of my mind!” Sean nearly cries. He was so close to Felix now!

“Sir, I understand that but it’s out policy that-“ the receptionist is cut off for the second time by a white haired man at the end of the room. 

“Tracy, it’s alright. Let the boy come through”, Tracy frowns before shrugging and nodding. The white haired man, dressed in a lab coat waves Sean over. The man begins walking, a slight limp in his step. 

“You’re here to see Mr. Kjellberg, correct?” The doctor asks. 

“Y-yes”. They stop outside of a room after taking a silent elevator ride up to the fourth floor, a sign overhead reading ‘Recovery Unit’. They stop outside of a closed door and the man turns to Sean, hand resting on the door lever. He holds out his free hand. 

“I’m Mr. Kjellberg’s Doctor, Dr. Dyson”. 

“Sean McLoughlin”, he says hesitantly. “Is he okay? I was never told”. 

“Kjellberg is still unconscious, he hasn’t woken up since he had been brought in so we don’t know the full story but since you are family I will share what I know,'' he pauses and Sean feels himself leaning forward in anticipation. “The police are doing their best to figure it out but… we have a”, he sighs again, “-a rape case on our hands”. Sean goes still, it was like the world had stopped turning and the color drained from his face. “Kjellberg was mugged and had chloroform in his system when he was brought in by an anonymous woman. We have the DNA evidence to prove the suspect guilty but we just need Kjellberg to wake up.” He cracks open the door before going from serious to kind of sad. “Thanks for being here, it might not be pretty when he wakes up and he’ll need someone he trusts by his side”. 

Sean nods grimly as Dr. Dyson finishes opening the door. He nearly gasps, tears stinging his eyes. Felix looked so small and frail. He was pale and seemed to blend in with the awful starkness of the walls and sheets, aside from the purple bruise just above his right eye. He was connected to all types of machines he had an IV drip, an oxygen tube and what seemed to be a heart monitor. Before he could stop himself he asks: “is there even a slight possibility he won’t wake up?” 

The doctor’s lips press into a thin line. “There always is but it’s a very low chance, the drug that was used on him will make his memory blotchy but nothing more. If you need anything just hit this button and someone will come”, he leaves the room. As soon as his footsteps are no longer heard, Sean begins to cry. He was so exhausted and he was beyond terrified for his best friend. 

He pulls up a chair and takes one of Felix’s slack hands into his. “I love ye so much Fe”, his voice is shaky and watery. “If anything happens to ye, I don’t know what I’ll do”. After staring at Felix’s sickly form for what felt like hours, Sean eventually dozes off, his head lying on the side of Felix’s bed and their hands still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
